1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for depositing flat objects, preferably paper tube segments, sack workpieces or sacks, which are conveyed individually in succession, on a slower forwarding conveyor in shingle formation using a decelerating unit that settles from the top on the deposited objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of this type exist in various embodiments. They have the problem of decelerating objects, fed in at a relatively high speed, in such a manner that they are deposited undamaged without being twisted, crushed or bent on the slower forwarding conveyor with the same overlapping lengths and in a straight orientation to each other.
A known device of the type described in the introductory part is depicted as a schematic in FIG. 1. In this known device tube segments 2, which are spaced apart, are conveyed by a belt conveyor 1 at a relatively high speed v1 and thrown on a subsequent, upwardly sloping belt conveyor, which rotates at a lower speed v2, whereby the fed-in tube segments are decelerated in such a manner that they assume a shingle formation and are forwarded continuously in said formation. To facilitate the depositing in the illustrated shingle formation, several swivelable rods 4 and rolls 6, which are pivot-mounted on pivot-mounted levers 5, are provided that engage with the rods 4 and roll down on the shingle formation that is being configured with the workpieces. In so doing, the swivelable rods 4 serve primarily to guide the fed-in workpieces 2 and also to decelerate them. However, the main braking function is assumed by the rolls or wheels 6, which are designed as brake rolls. The rods 4 and the swivelable levers 6 are mounted on sleeves or slidable carriages 7, 8 by means of joints 9, 10, which can be slid on guide rods 11 in the machine frame and can be guided into set positions so as to be fixed in position. An adjustment of the sleeves 7, 8 on the guide rods 11 results in the rods 4 and brake wheels 6 being adjusted relative to the length of the respective workpiece to be deposited. The brake wheels 6, which engage with the rods 4, can be provided in smaller number than the brake rods. In the known device not only the displacement and adjustment of the rods 4 and the brake wheels 6 relative to the format of the workpieces to be deposited is difficult, but this device can also fail when, after the workpieces 2 collide with the rods 4, they lie crooked or the crumpled leading edge stands upright so that the workpieces, which are, therefore, held back by the rods 4, lie diagonally, resulting in disturbances and also a pile-up.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described in the introductory part that can be easily adjusted to the modified format of the workpieces and that avoids with high certainty disturbances during the deposit phase of the workpieces.
The invention solves this problem in that the decelerating unit comprises a group of bands or belts, which rotate parallel to each other over deflecting rolls and which are driven at the same speed as the forwarding conveyor and which are forced against the shingle formation, formed by the workpieces, by the wheels or rolls, mounted on swivelable levers.
The device, according to the invention, prevents the objects to be deposited from being tilted, crushed, or distorted by providing driven, decelerating belts, which in the improbable case of a pile up forward the workpieces, which were incorrectly deposited or damaged by bending, with the shingle and pull them out of the error region, since the belts, which settle on the shingle, interact with the forwarding conveyor belt just like a twin belt conveyor.
Expediently the belts are made of an elastic material. If the belts are made of rubber or another elastomeric material, the objects to be offset-stacked are decelerated even more gently and deposited.
Expediently the swivelable levers can be adjusted in the direction of travel and in the opposite direction of travel so that the rolls or wheels that force the belts down can be readily and easily adjusted to a changed format.
The forwarding conveyor consists expediently of an upwardly sloping conveyor belt.